Tales of Time's War
by cameronjc
Summary: A enemy arises that threatens the existance of humans, pokemon and demon. Ash, Inuyasha and their friends and family have to stop this enemy at all cost. Voilence in later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

TALES OF TIME'S WAR

CHAPTER 1 IT BEGINS

Ash and his friends were walking through a forest in the Hoenn reigon when aloud noise was heard. "What was that?" Brock asked as more loud noises was heard. "I think we should check it out" Max said. They ran toward the site but saw that trees were over turned and that the ground had holes in it. "What ever it was I think we just missed it" May said. "Hey look over there" Max said. They turned around to see a large figure slamming into a mountain. Then it jumps straight into a glowing portal and then a smaller figure jumps up after it. Then the portal closed. "Okay that was strange" ash said. Then he turned around and ordered Pikachu to use its thunderbolt on a bush. They heard an explosion and went to check it out. When they got there they saw a metal thing on the ground ash looked at it and got a look of horror on his face. "No it can't be. NOOOOO" ash shouted.

In another place Inuyasha looked shock as he heard a noise in his head. Then Sesshomaru came running to them. "You heard it to Sesshomaru" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah he must be in trouble we need to help him" Sesshomaru said. With that a portal opened and inuyasha and Sesshomaru went through with their friends behind them.

When Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jakken, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Kirara come out of the portal and ran to ash. "Ash what is wrong" Inuyasha asked. "Who are you" Brock asked. "A friend of ash" Inuyasha said back. "Look" ash said pointing at the remains of what was there. "That is impossible how they followed us to this time" Sesshomaru said. "Why what is it?" max asked. "It is a creature know as a Dalek" ash said.


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth is reaveled

**CHAPTER 2 THE TRUTH IS REVEAL**

Ash walked forward with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru next to him. Their friends followed behind. "We must counter the Dalek threat" Inuyasha said as he walked next to ash. "Hey Ash how do you know these two" May asked. "We are friends" ash said. "How are you friends?" Kagome asked. "Well the three of us have been lying" Inuyasha said. "What do you mean?" Miroku asked as they continued to walk. "We are the last of a great alliance and we are from the future" Ash said. "From the future and you three are the last of what alliance" May said. "Yes and the last of the human, Pokemon and Demon alliance" Ash said. "Okay I get the human and demon part of that brought the alliance together but what about the Pokemon part" Brock asked. "Well I am not really human I am a Pokemon" Ash said. His friends laughed at this. "You don't believe do you well I will have to show you" Ash said. He then began to glow and when the light disappeared a new creature stood there. It had the body of a vaporeon but was covered in feathers of an articuno, it had two large articuno wings coming out of its back, its face was a cross between a vaporeon and an articuno face and its tails could be changed from a vaporeon's tail to an articuno's tail. Ash's friends just looked as he transformed back. "Okay now I believe you but you are older now" Max said. There stood an older version of ash. "Yes I am 45 years old and as a pokemon I could live forever" ash said as they moved forward. They walked on then they heard bushes rustle. Then they heard a voice. "Exterminate" the voice shouted as lots of Daleks came into the area surrounding them. "Well I knew it would be this had to get to the ship looks like we have to fight our way out of this match" Ash said as they were moved into a circle with more Daleks surrounding them.


	3. Chapter 3 the first battle

**CHAPTER 3 THE FIRST BATTLE**

Ash, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and their friends stood in a circle back to back as the Daleks surrounded them. Their friends pulled out their weapons and were facing the Daleks that surrounded them. "You know that you will be dragged into our war if you attack them" Ash said as the Daleks moved forward. "Yeah we know but if we are with you they would kill us anyway" Miroku said as he brought his stuff up. "You are right we are now in this war together we are now fighting the Daleks" Inuyasha said. "Rin get behind me" Sesshomaru said and she did that. Ash drew out a sword and charged at the Daleks. The Daleks fired. Miroku jumped up and used his staff and slammed it into the top of a Dalek. Then turned around and whacked a Dalek as hard as he can into a tree. Then continued to slam his staff into the Daleks that come close to him. "BLADES OF BLOOD" Inuyasha shouted as he cut himself and threw the blood that turned into blades at the Daleks in front of him. He then pull out the tetssugia and used it to cut ten Daleks into half. Sesshomaru lifted his hand and out of it come the whip of light attack and sliced Daleks into pieces. Sango pulled the large bone weapon off her back and threw it at a group of Daleks. Kagome pulled out her bow and arrow and fired it at the Daleks only to have them bunch off. "Why is it working?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha sliced a Dalek in two. "Try aiming for their eye Kagome" Inuyasha shouted before punching a Dalek down. With the Daleks moving closer Kagome put an arrow at the bow pulled back the sting. Her body was shaking with fear as the Daleks moved closer. Then she fired the arrow and watched as it hit the eye of a Dalek and went down it and went straight into the Dalek's head. The second that happened the Dalek stopped moving and just stood there. Knowing this Kagome fired at the other Daleks. Shippo was know where to be seen. "Hey where is Shippo" Ash asked as he sliced four Daleks in two. "I don't know but I think he ran away scared" Inuyasha said as he punched a Dalek into the ground. A Dalek came up behind Inuyasha and looked like it was about to say something but Inuyasha pound it into the ground. "Hey stop it will you?" the Dalek said. Everyone and a few Daleks looked at the one in the ground and saw a fox like tail at the end. Then everyone that was looking got a sweat-drop on the back on their heads as the Dalek turn into Shippo. "What were you doing as a Dalek" Ash asked. "I was trying to sneaked up on a Dalek and trick it" Shippo said as he rubbed a large bump on his head. "Well next time don't do that" Inuyasha said as he preformed the Wind Scar and killed one hundred Daleks. Ash jumped landed on top of a Dalek that made it crash in the ground and sliced more Daleks into pieces. Jakken jumped onto the top of a Dalek and raised his staff and activated the flamethrower like attack and fired it at a bunch of Daleks. "Fry Daleks Fry" Jakken shouted as he set Daleks on fire. Kirara jumped up and crushed a bunch of Daleks. The large group of hundreds of Daleks was now down to a couple dozen. It didn't take a while before the area was covered in the ruins of Daleks. "Well know that the Daleks are taken care I think we should head to the ship now?" Inuyasha said as they walked from the battle ground. "Well the ship should be in this direction" Ash said as they walked on.


	4. Chapter 4 A secert is revealed

**CHAPTER 4 A SECERT REVEALED**

Ash and his friends walked onwards as they walked toward the ship. "So Ash what is the name of your ship?" Max asked. "It is called the TARDIS" Ash said as they continued on. It took them a while until they came to a part of the forest and stop. "So where is this ship?" Shippo asked looking around. "Right here" Ash said pulling an object out of his pocket and pushing a button. A large shape started to appear on the spot. Then when it appeared it was the size of two warehouse and was the shape of a battle axe. It was also black in color. "I sense a demon near by" Miroku said. Out of the ship come a figure that was wearing armor. Miroku, Sango and Kagome pulled out their weapons and pointed them at the figure as it came closer. "Put down your weapons she is harmless" Ash said. "What do you mean?" Miroku asked. "She is my daughter" Ash said as the figure came to them. "Then why do I sense a demon?" Miroku asked. "Because she is one third demon, one third human and one third pokemon" Ash said as his daughter led them in. On board the TARDIS the group looked around. Ash then told them what was on it and where everything was. "So Ash what is the deal with you and the Daleks?" Kagome asked. "Well my family has a terrible past and secret" Ash said. "What is it?" Sango asked. "Well generations before me my family travel around the universe on ships. One day the ship they were traveling on landed on a uncharted planet. And you may have guess that planet was the Dalek's homeworld. Well they did something not to sure what they did but it upset the Dalek Emperor. So know he made sure that the family would die. So it is just me and my daughter Kira left of our family to stop the daleks" Ash said. "Well you are not alone now we will help you stop the daleks" Shippo said. "Thanks" Ash said as he went to the bridge and started up the TARDIS and flew into the timeline.


	5. Chapter 5 The tank dalek

**CHAPTER 5 THE TANK DALEK**

The TARDIS flew threw the timeline its large battle axe form just flying threw the time line. Onboard Ash just finished telling everyone on what to do on the TARDIS. "So does everyone know what to do" Ash asked. "Yes we do" Miroku said. Sitting in the pilots/captains chair Ash flew the TARDIS onward threw the timeline. Then alarms went off. "What is it?" Ash yelled. "The TARDIS is picking up a life form that is similar to a Dalek but it is different" Inuyasha said. Ash then changed course and piloted the TARDIS to the Dalek life form.

The TARDIS come out of the timeline and landed on a planet. Everyone walked down a ramp and out of the TARDIS. "The life form is that way" Ash said as they walked. They were 3 miles from the TARDIS when something happened. A noise was heard. "What is that" Miroku asked. "It sounds like a tank" Ash said. They waited until a mechanical voice was heard. "Exterminate" it shouted. Then out of a mountain come a dark figure. It was tank like in appearance and it had a large cannon on one side next to a small head and a gattling gun on the other side. Then the gattling gun started to fire. They ran as fast as they can to get a way from the bullets. They ran straight behind a large rock and hid. "So I think we found out what it is" Shippo said. The others nodded. Ash looked from behind the rock. "Umm guys it is still coming" he said. They ran as fast as they can just as the rock was blown apart. The tank dalek was there. "Exterminate" it shouted again before firing the cannon at them. They ran into an abandon city with the tank still after them. They each ran into different buildings. Ash and Kira ran into the same building. When they were on the sixth floor they stopped. "What is it father?" Kira asked as they looked out the window to see the tank dalek looking around. "It is a tank dalek by the looks of it" Ash said. Both of them ducked when it looked around. "Exterminate" it said before going to the front of the city and blasting the buildings. "Luckily we are in the middle of the city so it will take awhile for it to get here" Ash said. His daughter looked at him. "Why are we hiding from it" Kira asked. Ash turned around and looked into his daughter's red cat-like eyes. "Because that thing is to strong for us" Ash said. "DUCK!" he yelled as an explosion happened near by. "Man that was close" Kira said. "Exterminate" the tank dalek said as it shot at the buildings. Ash and Kira ran from the building and joined the others as they ran. Ash then stopped. "We have to stop running we must destroy that tank dalek at all cost" he said before turning around. He then asked the others to help and turned to Miroku. "Miroku hold out the hand with the wind tunnel" Ash said. Miroku did so and then a glow appeared around it. "What did you do" he asked. "I made it so you can control the wind tunnel" Ash said before turning around and charge at the tank dalek. The gun fired. Ash dodged the bullets and attacked the tank dalek but its was useless. It looked up and fired it's cannon at him and send him flying into a building. Kira ran over to him to help him up. Sango threw the bone weapon at the dalek but only to have it bounce off. Ash changed forward again and grabbed the cannon and ripped it off. Then ripped the gattling gun of and pulled out his sword and stabbed it right through the head of the tank destroying it. "Well that should take care of it come on lets get back to the TARDIS" Ash said before walking off.


	6. Chapter 6 The first general

**CHAPTER 6 THE FIRST GENERAL**

The TARDIS came out of the timeline and flew towards earth. "Hey Ash where are we" Inuyasha said. "We are in our time but we are not heading for the pokemon part of the world. We are heading toward Kagome's home" Ash said. "Why?" Kagome asked. "To get the shikon jewel" Ash said. Just then the door to the bridge opened. "Who are you?" Sango asked the figure that walked in. The figure was wearing human clothes and was also a female. She was a cat like demon that stood and walked like a human. Her eyes were red and cat like. But her fur was not like a normal cat demon's fur. Her fur was ice blue. "It is me Kira" Kira said. "Your not wearing the armor and your fur is different then that of a cat demons" Miroku said. "Well my fur color is the same color of my father's feathers and I have his attacks as well" Kira said. The TARDIS landed just a bit away from Kagome's house. Kagome led them all to her house. There they went to the well and jumped down it. When they come out they walked away unaware that a figure's head appeared just as they left and moved fast with a large group of figures. "Well we have to been careful around here?" Inuyasha said. "Why?" Ash asked. "There is powerful demons know as Naraku" Kagome said. "Hey Ash what type are you and what is the name of your species?" Miroku said after learning about all the pokemon. "I am a Water, Ice, Psychic and flying type pokemon and my pokemon species is Articeon and I am the only one of my kind" Ash said looking down at the ground. "Don't be sad Ash it is okay" Shippo said. Then they heard a noise. "You are Ash enemy of the Daleks. I will have the honor of exterminating you and your friends" a voice said. Then a figure appeared. It was a cross between a dalek and a human. Several others joined. "I am the humanoid dalek general" the dalek general said as it charged with the other humanoid daleks and normal daleks. Ash and his friends were about to attack when another voice was heard that made the dalek general stop. "Inuyasha hand over the shards of the Shikon jewel and you will be left alive" the voice said as a human wearing a baboon's fur as a cloak appeared. "Naraku" Inuyasha said as the figure moved forward. Ash stopped Inuyasha. "You and the others take care of the daleks I will take care of this Naraku guy" Ash said as they were surrounded. On one side that every one was facing was the dalek general and the daleks and on the side Ash was on was Naraku and his insects of hell.


	7. Chapter 7 The first showdown

**CHAPTER 7 THE FIRST BOSS FIGHT**

Ash and his friends stood there. Ash was facing Naraku and his insects of hell as they looked at him, while Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Kirara, Kira, Shippo, Jakken, Sesshomaru and Rin were facing the Daleks and the Dalek general. "Jakken take Rin and go back threw the well and to the TARDIS" Sesshomaru said as Jakken and Rin ran away from the battle field. Ash charged at Naraku and the insects. Naraku jumped up and aimed a punch at Ash, but he moved fast and Naraku's fist hit the ground making dust come from the ground and leaving a small hole. Pulling his arm free Naraku turned around and watched as Ash came running at him with a sword. Naraku aimed another punch at Ash's head but he duck. Ash then delivered a uppercut to Naraku's chin sending him flying far into the forest that they were in. Ash walked sword out and was slicing the Naraku's insects along as he moved to the area where Naraku crashed.

Inuyasha charged at the Daleks. Kira pushed a button on a small metal bracelet like thing on her wrist and armor went over her body covering every bit of her ice blue fur. The armor went over Kira's head. Then the others notice that she was carrying a staff like weapon with blades on ever end. "Hey Kira what is that?" Kagome asked. "This is an electro staff and it was my mother's weapon" Kira said as she activated the weapon as energy surrounded the blades and a buzzing noise was heard. With that done they charged at the Daleks. Inuyasha used his sword and sliced a dalek in two. The humanoid daleks moved forward swords and staffs in their hands. The general just watched from a safe distance. Kira spun her electro staff around and slammed it into a dale's eye stalk, then with one of the blades pointing down she slammed it into the dalek's domed head. Then jumped up and put her hand in front of her. "ICE SHARDS" she shouted as shards of ice were fired from her hand and slammed into a few daleks. Miroku put his hand in front of him. On it was a small hole. "WIND TUNNEL" Miroku shouted as the Daleks were being sucked into the hole by a very powerful wind. The general saw this and charged forward at them. Sango turned and saw the general coming and threw her bone weapon at him. The weapon hit the general but he was unharmed and threw the weapon back. It slammed into Inuyasha sending him flying. Sesshomaru used his whip of light attack on the general but he caught it and sent Sesshomaru crashing into a large tree. Picking up a staff the general blocked an attack from Kira. The two of them stood there then they attacked again. Kira's eyes glowed and the general was sent flying into the ground a few metres away and Kira advanced toward him.

Ash reached Naraku and the fight continued. Ash's formed had changed. His form was a cross between his pokemon and human forms. Naraku then told his insects to attack Ash. With his hand up Ash's eyes glowed and he waved his hand. Both of them watch as the insects were being disintegrated. Naraku looked angrily at Ash and charged. But Naraku stopped and used his miasma attack. The poison gas went forward to Ash and it covered the area. Ash started to cough and was did not notice Naraku came and punch him across the face then delivered a roundhouse kick to Ash's face. Then Naraku used his root/vine attack was sent toward him and was rapped around him. Ash screamed as the attack squeezed around him harder.

Sango threw her bone weapon hitting the general hard. Inuyasha jumped and punched the general. Sesshomaru used his wiped of light attack hitting the general. Kira punched the general.

The dalek general looked hurt. Then miroku used his Wind Tunnel to suck the general in. It was over the general was gone. "Hey what about Ash he was still fighting Naraku" Shippo said. "We have to go find him" Inuyasha said. Then ran as fast as they could. After a few minutes they arrived. They saw Ash was being squeezed by the root/vine attack and slammed into the trees. Kira jumped and sliced a root into. The attack on Naraku was going bad. But Inuyasha and the others had weaken the vines/roots that were holding Ash. Kira sliced them off letting her father fall to the ground and roll a little bit away. She ran up to see that he was covered in blood. His ice blue feathers were stained with red from the blood. "Kira that is not the true Naraku. Finish it off for me" Ash said before passing out. Kira stood up put her hands out in front of her while facing the fake Naraku. "ICEBEAM PSYWAVE" she shouted firing the attack at the fake Naraku destroying it.


	8. Chapter 8 The dragon daleks

CHAPTER 8 THE DRAGON DALEKS

Ash opened his eyes. He was in a room. He looked around to see Shippo looking at him. "He is awake" Shippo shouted. Kira and the others ran into the room. They looked at him. "Thank god your alive father" Kira said. "What happen?" Ash asked. "You were hurt badly by the fake Naraku" Inuyasha said. After a while Ash was well enough to walk. They left Kagome's home. They walked into the city with disguises for Shippo, Inuyasha, Jakken and Kira the others were in normal clothes. Then something was heard that sounded like a roar. They looked around. Then in the air they saw what looked like Dragons. The dragons began to attack. Ash moved dodging the fire like attack. "There must be a hundred of them and one big one" Kagome said firing arrows up at them. The dragons roared again and again. "Ash I heard something" Shippo said as he ran from a dragon that was trying to kill him. Ash stopped. He closed his eyes. He then in his own mind canceled out the roaring. He heard a second voice that was mechanical. The voice then said something he knows so well. "Exterminate! Exterminate!" the voice shouted. Ash opened his eyes. "They are not real dragons they are Daleks" he shouted as the roar was replaced by the Daleks war cry. "Run" Ash shouted. "Where are we going" Inuyasha asked. "We are going back to the well. The TARDIS should be in that time" Ash shouted. They reached the well and jumped in. The Dragon Daleks smashed the roof open and went straight into it as well. They jumped out of the well and ran for the TARDIS. The dragon daleks came out of the well and followed. They all ran for the large battle axe form of the time traveling ship. Running up the ramp and into the bridge. Then the TARDIS flew straight up and into a glowing portal. The Dragon Daleks followed them.


	9. Chapter 9 The chase begins

CHAPTER 9 THE CHASE BEGINS

The TARDIS flew through the timeline at a fast speed. "They are still following us" Miroku shouted. Outside the Dragon Daleks fired their weapons that were in there mouths at them. "EXTERMINATE!" they all shouted at once and kept on chanting it. Flying the TARDIS threw the timeline Ash did his best to get out of the Daleks weapons firing range. The TARDIS then came out of the timeline. The TARDIS headed toward a collapsing star. "Ash what are you doing that star is going to explode" Inuyasha shouted. "Yes I know but it might take a few dragon daleks with it" Ash said as the TARDIS flew onward toward the collapsing star. The Dragon Daleks followed and continued to fire at them. The TARDIS flew across the surface of the star and flew away. The dragon daleks followed. The star exploded just as nearly all the dragon daleks and the TARDIS flew away. Only one was caught up in the explosion as the star collapsed. They watched but the dragon dalek flew out unharmed. "What are those things made of?" Shippo asked. "Kagome" Ash said. "Yes" Kagome said back to ash. "Go on the top of the TARDIS and see if you could bring down a dragon dalek. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru go up with her to guard her" Ash said as they headed for a airlock. On the hull of the TARDIS Kagome, inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at the dragon daleks. Kagome fired her arrows but they all missed. With the last one see fired it and a energy glow appeared around it and it hit a dragon dalek. The dragon dalek cried out in pain the others stopped and watched it. Ash took this advantage to fly the TARDIS away fast. The Dragon Dalek just then stopped moving and floated in space. The other dragon daleks followed the TARDIS.


	10. Chapter 10 THE FUTURE REVEALED

**CHAPTER 10 THE FUTURE REVEALED**

The TARDIS flew straight for a water world. "Where are the dragon daleks?" Shippo asked. "We might have lost them and that is good we need to make repairs to the TARDIS" Ash said. Then the TARDIS headed for the water planet. After landing it on the water planets surface they walked onto the hull of the ship. After awhile they were soon all standing and sitting on the hull of the TARDIS. They all had set up like a camp on the hull. "So Ash what was it like?" Shippo asked. "What was what like?" Ash asked looking toward Shippo. "Your time the future" Shippo said. "I do not want to talk about it okay" Ash said. "Why?" Shippo asked. "Because I just do not want to talk about it" Ash yelled before he got up and walked to another part of the hull and sat down far away from them. "What is with him?" Kagome asked. "He does not like to talk about that" Kira said looking to where her father was sitting.

Later that night everyone was sleeping in their large rooms in the TARDIS. Shippo was awaken by a noise. He walked out of the room to see the others have been awaken by the noise. "What is that noise?" Inuyasha asked. "It sounds like someone is singing" Kagome said. They followed the noise and ended up on the hull of the TARDIS. They saw a figure sitting on the hull looking up at the moon. They soon recognized it as Ash in his true form. He stopped and looked at them. His reddish orange eyes just looked at them. "What was that you were singing Ash?" Miroku asked. "It was nothing. But I will show my time" Ash said as his eyes glowed.

In the Memory. Ash was sitting at a table reading something. Then over speakers in the room came a voice. "They are breaking through the defense perimeter. Repeat, They are breaking through the defense perimeter" the voice shouted. Soldiers ran by and Inuyasha appeared in front of the door. "Ash we have to get to the TARDIS" Inuyasha said. Nodding Ash followed him. "They have broken through. Repeat they have broken…" the voice was cut out. Soldiers formed defenses so that the enemy could not get through to the TARDIS. Then some of the soldiers saw a wall explode. Through the smoke come figures. They resembled man-sized pepper shakers, with a single mechanical eyestalk in a rotating dome, a gunstalk containing a directed energy weapon and a telescoping robot arm. Everyone knew that these were the Daleks. The soldiers fired their guns at them. But watched as the bullets just dissolved when they touched a shield around the Daleks. Ash was now at the TARDIS with others and saw a armored figure standing there holding a small human looking cat demon with ice blue fur. "Get into the TARDIS the daleks are here" Ash shouted. "Where are they now" Ash shouted. "They have gone to where the civilians are, Sir" a soldier said.

Down at the civilian area they waited scared of the attack. Then doors open. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" the Daleks chanted as they came in. The area was filled of people scared trying to hide or fight back against the Daleks. But it was useless. Every demon, human and pokemon there were exterminated.

"The TARDIS is ready" Inuyasha shouted. With that Ash flew the TARDIS out of the hanger and into the timeline. The dalek fleet followed them. "Ash the dalek fleet is following us and he is coming to" Inuyasha said. "The dalek emperor" Ash asked. Inuyasha just nodded.

On the bridge of a dalek warship. "TARDIS is now in range" a dalek said. "Launch missiles, Exterminate" another said as the others obeyed. The missiles were sent flying from the ships and hit the TADRIS.

"Ash the time engines are failing" Inuyasha said. Nodding Ash started to pilot the TARDIS out of the timeline. More missiles from the Dalek ships hit the TARDIS. The TARDIS flew out of the timeline. But more missiles hit. The TARDIS was headed for earth at a fast speed. The TARDIS entered the atmosphere. The TARDIS then hit a moutain. Then it skidded along the ground. Ash got up. He looked around. He saw the armored figure laying their he went and check. But found she was dead. Then he saw his daughter still alive. And with that the memory ended.

"That is the future but since we came back in time it will not go that way" Ash said. Then they heard in the distance voices. "Exterminate" the voice shouted. "We have to go now" Ash said before hoping into TARDIS.


	11. Chapter 11 Omega

**CHAPTER 11 OMEGA**

The TARDIS flew towards earth. "Why are we here?" Sesshomaru asked. "The TARDIS picked up a Dalek life form and we are here to check it out" Ash said. "What about the Dragon Daleks" Miroku asked. "We lost them" Ash said. Then after they landed they went in search of the Dalek. What they found was only one Dragon Dalek. They attacked the Dragon Dalek but it fought back. Ash put his hand out and shouted "ICE SHARDS". As he said that shards of ice hit the dragon dalek. The battle against the dragon dalek was tough. Sango threw her bone weapon at it. The weapon hit its neck causing it to fall over. It got back up and open its mouth to reveal a weapon. "Exterminate" It shouted before firing the weapon. They all jumped out of the way. Just before it could attack again a ball of energy hit it causing it to explode. Smoke covered they versoin. But it then cleared to reveal a large figure looking down at them. The figure was 7 feet tall. It wore long metallic robes. It had a terrifying brazen mask, a huge, cruel metal face with long slanting eye-slits. They looked at the eye-slits only to see darkness. Ash got up. "I see you got free after my ancestors trapped you in that black hole hundreds of years ago" Ash said. "Yes I finally have a body that can survive in the universe of matter" The figure said. "Ash who is he" Shippo asked. "He is a being made of anti-matter. He is know as Omega" Ash said. The others looked up and stared at Omega just as he raised his hand.

Authors Notes: For those who have gotten this far could you leave reviews


End file.
